1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to an automatic navigation method and an automatic navigation system, and more particularly to an automatic navigation method and an automatic navigation system using a radio-frequency identification (RFID) tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in technology, a positioning and navigating device is provided. Normally, the positioning and navigating device obtains the user's current latitude and longitude coordinates according to the global positioning system (GPS) information received from some satellites. The navigation is performed according to the latitude and longitude coordinates and the map information.
In addition to the above positioning method and navigation method, various positioning methods and navigation methods are provided to fit the users' needs.